Onyx Bonds: The Powers Within
by naruhina pwns
Summary: Join Annabell Moore as she journey throughout the world competing in competitions and searches for her mysterious older brother who left not long after their mother passed away. My own spin on Miruki-Mimiko's Fic. based off of our role-play we did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer you will see in this fic. I do not own pokemon nor do I own to OC's Anna, Haku, Maiki, and Shin. They belong to my good friend Miruki-Mimiko as the original Onyx bonds fic. I only own Kenchi. This will follow the same basic plot as the original fic with some minor and major deviations.

Prologue

(Play Grief and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda)

_The Sinnoh Region: Outside Hearthome City_

A small girl was standing with her father in the graveyard while a crowd dressed all in back was starting to gather. She was young, no older than five, wearing a small black dress. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with tears, and she was tugging at the sleeve of her father's black suit. "D-daddy! Why are they putting mommy in the ground?" When her father wouldn't answer her, even more tears filled her eyes, and her sniffling began to turn into crying, and soon became all-out crying, as the small girl, no longer caring for keeping her dress clean, sat down at her father's feet and began bawling her eyes out.

As the girl was young, she didn't really have a clue about what was going on. She didn't understand that her mother had died. As such, she certainly didn't understand that the reason they had "put her in the ground" was to bury her, never to be pulled out again. She had been told that her "mommy" was just sleeping. That she was really somewhere else, which the little girl had obviously taken as saying that she was dreaming, and would wake up again. The poor little thing wouldn't figure out until later that her mommy wouldn't come back to her, that she, her brother and her daddy would be left alone for a long time, possibly forever.

Beside her stood a boy of ten with the same sapphire eyes as the five year old girl. His eyes were the same as the little girls as well only without the tears. Unlike his sister he knew why their mother was being put in the ground, he knew that was not asleep as his baby sister had been told. He watched as his mother's casket was lowered into the grave, then looked over to see his sister crying her eyes out and let a single tear fall as he knelt beside her and embraced her, letting her cry into his brown hair as he looked up at their father.

Their father, a tall, strongly-built man with short hair and a bit of a scruffy beard, pulled his little girl into his arms, scooping her up to hold her. The rough-looking man was very gentle with his small daughter, patting her on the head and wiping away her tears. Though he did, the small girl kept crying, and he simply held her, rubbing her back and patting her head, letting her get her tears out for now. He looked protectively down at his little girl, his little princess, who was crying her little eyes out, not knowing what was happening and why her mommy was being buried. He wasn't going to let her be so upset again.

The little girl had calmed down considerably by the end of the funeral service (though she didn't know it was a funeral at the time), and had reverted back to simply sniffles. She was standing by her father again, hugging onto one of his legs. The boy looked on as People were coming up patting her on the head, saying things like "It's a shame she lost her mother being so small" and "Don't worry, you're mommy's in a nice place". She didn't understand what was going on at the time, but she would in time, the boy thought . "Daddy, when are they going to get mommy out of the ground?" the little girl asked, tugging at her father's pants leg with big, teary blue eyes.

Her father gave a light sigh, bending down on one knee so that he was eye-to-eye with his five-year-old daughter. "Anna, listen to daddy closely, alright?" he asked of her, getting a teary-eyed little nod in response, "Good girl. Anna… they're not going to get mommy out of the ground. She'll be sleeping for a very long time, okay? She's in a very nice place though, so there's no need to cry for her, alright?" Of course, it was hard for him to break this news to his normally cheerful little girl. If he didn't though, she would just sit there crying for the men to get her mommy out of the ground, when they couldn't. "Daddy likes it best when his little princess is cheerful, okay?"

The little girl looked up at her father with watery eyes again. Though he said that, the little girl started crying again, and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "B-but daddy… I want to see mommy again!" she sniffled, rubbing her teary little eyes on a handkerchief that her father gave her. Her father patted her on the head as she sniffled and cried, standing by his wife's grave as he did so. The little girl eventually cried herself to sleep, cuddling up to her father in her sleep and sniffling still. "Mommy… mommy," she could be heard muttering in her sleep, tossing and turning. It would take some time for the little girl to get over it. Of course, she was only five, so it would naturally be hard on her.

(End Grief and Sorrow)

-_~ Three weeks later, the Moore Household, Hearthome City_

Little Annabelle Moore woke up, three week later, cuddling one of her pokemon plushies, curled up in her bed at her home in Hearthome City. She was sniffling, tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a dream, about her mom. Her long, black hair was all messy, and her eyes were a little puffy, having tossed and turned and sniffled and cried. It wasn't even a month after her mother's death, and yet it was little formerly-five-year-old Annabelle's sixth birthday. She shouldn't have been sniffling, tossing and turning in bed, squeezing a pokemon plush for dear life.

Kenchi sighed as he finished packing his knapsack. He looked over at a photo sitting on his dresser, it was a photo of him and his mom that was taken shortly before the incident which had claimed his mother's dignity and life.

(Flashback )

"_Hey momma, look what I made for you! Exclaimed Kenchi as came running in with a piece of paper. On it was a detailed drawing of him and his mother. Sariya Moore smiled and said "Oh, my what beautiful picture Kenchi!"_

(End Flasback)

He closed his eyes as he struggled to suppress his emotions and the memory so he could face his next challenge. Once they had buried his mother he had remained by her side as his father took little Annie home and vowed to become stronger so that he could protect Anna. When he had gotten home he and his father had talked long into the night about how to do so. Kenchi looked at his clock and thought "dad should have Anna up by now.

Her father cracked the door open, seeing his little girl in such a state. He sighed and walked in, gently closing the door. He smiled gently as he leaned over the bed, patting the little girl on her head. Hopefully, her present this year would cheer her up, though he knew it could never replace her mother. Still, his smile broke into an all-out grin, as he picked the little girl up off her bed playfully, chuckling has he heard a little surprised squeak come from her as she was lifted out form under her covers. "Anna, do you know what today is, princess?" he asked, patting her on the head.

The little girl seemed to have a cute, playful, "thinking face" for a few minutes. Then, however, she let out an excited little squeak. "It's my sixth birthday today!" she yelped out, excitedly. Her father loved it when she giggled and smiled like that, since she looked exactly like her mother. She was one of the most cheerful little girls he knew in Hearthome. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! Do I get a present again this year!" she asked, tugging at the shirt her father was wearing.

"Of course you get a present!" he said, patting her on the head, "You're daddy's little girl! Ah, six years old, already! You're getting to be such a big girl!" He smiled a little as the little girl seemed to be in high spirits, grinning and giggling. "Now, if my little girl wants to see her present, she needs to get dressed and brush her hair so she can look her cutest today! Once you get your present, daddy will take you out for breakfast, okay?" He smiled at her, as the little girl just nodded and went off to get ready for the first birthday she would spend with her family only comprising of herself, her brother, and her daddy.

Once the little girl had cleaned herself up, slipped into one of her baby blue dresses, a pair of white stockings, and her favorite pair of baby blue maryjanes, her father brushed her hair for her, putting it up in her favorite pink ribbon. She giggled and did a little twirl for her father, getting small claps and laughter in response, as her father picked her up, giving his little princess a bear hug. "Are you ready to see your present, now?" he asked, patting her head. He knew she would like it, and got a nod in reply as he had expected. "Good, come downstairs with me. I think you'll like it," he said. He grinned, leading his little girl down the stairs, holding her tiny little hand delicately, as if she really were a little princess. He couldn't help but grin at his daughter's reaction. It had worked out exactly how he had hoped it was, Anna was delighted. At the bottom was her big brother Kenchi with a backpack on, which confused her. He smiled and hugged her as he said "Happy birthday, little Annie." Causing her to giggle as he stood up and said "Are you ready for your Present?" to which she nodded her head so fast Kenchi was surprised it didn't fly off. He moved to the side as he stood by to let her pass.

Sitting on the floor in their living room was a Buneary. A small, brown-colored rabbit-like pokemon, which looked like one of its ears was scrunched up at the top of its head. There was cream-colored fluff on the tip of each ear, and at the bottom of its body, and it had cream-colored feet. It looked like any Buneary would, and it looked up at Anna and her father with a big grin. "Bun, bun, Buneary!" It seemed excited, and was hopping up and let out a little squeak of excitement. She ran up to the Buneary and hugged it, and it seemed rather excited to be hugged. They seemed to be getting along well, friends right off the bat. The little six-year-old just sit there and played with her new pokemon, her new friend, for a few minutes. "Waaaaiii~ It's so cute, daddy! Did you catch it for me?"

"In a sense," her father said, patting her on the head, "I found it a long time ago, injured. We took care of it for a while, but never actually caught it. It came up to me a few days ago, and I decided it would be the perfect friend for you, so I let you two meet on your birthday. Is it a nice present?" He smiled a little as the little six-year-old let another little excited squeak out and nodded. He kneeled down beside her, pulling an empty pokeball out of his pocket and handing it to the little girl, placing it lightly in her tiny palm. "Do you want to catch it?" he asked, and the little girl beamed. She looked down at the Buneary and held out both of her hands, with the pokeball clasped tightly in them. "Buneary," she said in her cute little six-year-old voice, "do you want to be my friend from now on?" She giggle a little as the Buneary jumped up and down, pawing at her hands a little as if telling her 'yes'. She hopped back on one foot, which her father thought was absolutely adorable, and tossed the pokeball gently with both hands towards the Buneary, who tapped its head on the ball and was surrounded by a beam of light, before becoming part of the light itself and being brought into the pokeball. Anna and her father watched as it shook back and forth for a moment, before clicking shut. Anna grinned and picked up the pokeball. "Alright!" she said with a little, doing a little twirl and throwing the pokeball in the air with both hands. "Buneary, come on and join me and daddy for my birthday!"That would be the first and last time Annabelle Moore's Buneary ever went into its pokeball.

(Play Farewell to Sue by Noriyuki Iwadare)

When she turned around to show Kenchi and saw he wasn't there. She looked at her father and asked "daddy, where's Kenchi?" He sighed and looked towards the front door which was wide open. Curious she looked outside and saw Kenchi walking away from them down the path from their she cried out "Kenchi, where are you going, aren't you going to eat withus?" Silence was her answer as he continued on. She turned to her father and asked "Daddy, where's Kenchi going?" He sighed and said "He's leaving." Now little Anna was confused and scared. She turned and ran after her brother, Buneary's pokeball clutched tightly in her little hands. "Kenchi, wait, come back, Why are you leaving us, Kenchi!" He continued on as if he didn't hear her. Anna was now running as fast as her legs could go as she chased after him. She tripped and fell, causing her to scratch her knees, sniffling she looked up to see him vanish into the rising sun and she cried out "KENCHIII!"

(End Farewell to Sue by Noriyuki Iwadare)

_~Six years later - Hearthome City, outside the Moore residence_

"Anna, sweetheart, are you sure you want to start _now_?" Annabelle's father was standing outside, watching as his now twelve-year-old daughter got ready to leave for who knew how long. "It's your twelfth birthday, why not spend it with your daddy, hm?"

Annabelle, who, though now she was twelve, did not have much of a different fashion sense from the time she was six, giggled. "It's fine, daddy!" she said, getting up on her tip-toes to give her father a small kiss on the cheek, "I'm not a little girl anymore! Besides, I spent time with you today! It's almost two o'clock!" She giggled a little as her father seemed embarrassed. "You can't hold on to your little princess forever, you know. Buneary and I are going to go make even more friends, and I'm going to be just as well-known a coordinator as mommy was! Isn't that right, Buneary?" "Bun!" the little rabbit-like pokemon exclaimed, bouncing up and down, and then into Anna's arms. "I suppose you're right," her father said with a sigh, "I don't want to admit it, but my little princess is old enough to start adventuring with pokemon now, isn't she? Well, be sure to at least come back and visit often, alright, princess?""I promise, daddy!" She said with a giggle, giving her father a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll always be my daddy's little princess, after all. I love you!~""I love you too," her father said, "Be safe and have fun.""I will, daddy!" she said with a giggle. She checked over everything she packed, giving a small nod. "Are you ready to go, Buneary? We're going to meet lots of new friends, right!" Then she thought "Besides that I'm anxious to find _**HIM.**_."

"Neary!" the little pokemon said, seeming excited.

Annabelle giggled a little and pat Buneary on the head. As she straightened out her baby blue dress, draping her small pink bag over one shoulder, she gave a small smile to her father. "Don't worry, I'll be fine daddy. I'll come visit lots, and let you meet all the cute pokemon I catch!" She gave her father one last goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek before heading off with Buneary. "Come on, Buneary! Let's go make some new friends, then you and me will be on the road to stardom on the Coordinating stage!"

"Buneary!"

-_And that was the first chapter! It might have been a little short, but these first three chapters are all for introducing our four main protagonists: Anna, Kenchi, Haku, and Shin_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 year later

Dust swirled around Kenchi's feet as made his way down the road. He looked up at the sky as he thought, "So it's been one year now, one year since I left home. I wonder how Annie is doing." He had given everything up, just so that he could grow stronger and search for the one that had taken his family and broken it. He had made a promise to his mother when they had laid her to rest that he would grow stronger so that he could return when the time was right and help Anna on her quest when she became of age. He stopped when he heard a growl come from the trees.

Then he heard a "Kirrliaa!" which was followed quickly by a "kirrrrr!" and a explosion. He went in the direction of the explosion. There was a crashing from in front of him as a badly burned Kirlia flew into a space in front of him. It crashed into the ground and slid until it hit a tree. Kenchi then watched as a pack of Houndooms appeared. They then began to charge up attacks which Kenchi Recognized as the beginnings of flamethrower attack.

Without thinking he leapt out at the three Houndooms and threw a upwards palm strike that struck the middle one in the jaws which redirected its flamethrower into the air. Kenchi followed the strike with low round house kick that knocked it into a tree. "Houndooom" Kenchi flipped over one as it tried to head butt him, while still in mid flip Kenchi struck at a pressure point that knocked it out. The third one tried to bite him as he landed, but Kenchi socked in the eye causing it to yelp and jumped back. He ran over to the Kirlia and quickly scooped her up into his arms, then sprinted back towards the road. He ducked a flamethrower and used a tree for cover as sat the Kirlia down and used his jacket to make a makeshift cushion for her. He turned around to find himself with a face full of teeth. Kenchi quickly grabbed its jaws and flung it a few feet away.

He quickly pulled out a small dagger just as the houndoom leapt for him. Kenchi rolled under him and slashed at it's underside causing it yelp and crash into the ground. The last one seeing its fallen comrades decided to turn and run. Kenchi sighed as turned back to the barely conscious Kirlia and kneeled next to it as he pulled out a hypo spray and dulled the creature's pain with it. He then carefully picked her up and ran towards a nearby village marked in his pokedex.

_~A small mountainside town in Hoenn_

In a small town built into a mountainside, it was the beginning of another day. Children were out playing, and the adults were out doing whatever they had to in order to get by. In this town, training, coordinating, breeding, anything frivolous like that was unheard of. Everyone born there lived there, worked there, settled down there, and stayed there for most of their lives. It was so out of the way, no Trainers or other travelers even bothered to find their way there. Everyone there was happy; no one dreamed of anything more.

No one, that was, except for one small boy. While all the other children played with each other, or walked along the sides of their shopping mothers and fathers, one was left alone. He didn't talk to or play with the other children. This little nine-year-old had been wanting to leave the town since he was little. He wanted to be able to travel together with pokemon and be friends with them. To raise them and work together with them. Why was this one little boy so drastically different from others? He had an ability no one else had, the ability to speak with pokemon. With this ability, he befriended pokemon easily, and grew even more inseparable bonds than most did. He wanted to use this ability to befriend and raise many pokemon, and travel outside that small town. It was a large dream for a nine-year-old, and one that most people in the town thought, or hoped, he would outgrow. He wasn't paid much attention.

Perhaps that was how this small nine-year-old managed to sneak out of town so often, and climb his way up the treacherous mountainside. Why did he go there? Well, he went there because his _real_ friends lived on the mountainside, pokemon. He spent more time with the mountain pokemon than he did with the humans that lived in his own town. A lot of people found it strange that this small boy would have conversations with any mountain pokemon that wandered into the town, but that was the way he was. He found more camaraderie among pokemon than humans, they actually listened to him, and played with him, which was more than he could say for most humans in his town. Even a small family of three Absols that lived high in the mountain, some ways from the town, took it upon themselves to shelter the small human that often climbed the treacherous slopes to pay them and other mountain pokemon regular visits, for the past three years or so. They had gotten attached, just like the other pokemon, to this bright young boy.

The child in question was currently walking through town streets with his parents when a robed figure came rushing up with small bundle in his arms. "Where is the poke center!" he demanded. The surprised mother said "I-I'm sorry we don't have one." The man said "You're kidding me right. My pokedex says this town has one." At that moment the bundle gave a slight and Pain filled "Kirr." Alarmed the boy wrenched his hand free from his mother's momentarily loosened grip and ran up to the robed man and said quickly "We have a poke doctor! Come on, I'll take you to him!' The boy ran off as the mother shouted "Haku, get back here!"

Kenchi took off after and followed the boy as he ran through the town easily side stepping many a pedestrian, Kenchi also noticed the looks he was getting from the people. "Guess they don't get much company up here" he thought, as he noticed that the boy, Haku was getting strange looks as well. Haku led him towards a small house with a row of flowers in front of it. On the porch in a porch swing was slight elderly man with graying hair dressed in a blue jeans white polo shirt. "Hey Mr. Welsh, this guy needs your help!" The wizened man slowly stood and walked over to them. "Hello Haku, what seems to be the problem?" Haku said "This man's pokémon needs help!" The elderly man smiled at Haku as he gently took the injured Kirlia and said "Come on in and I'll have a look." Kenchi bowed his head and followed after. Haku watched as the old doctor and the stranger went inside the house then took off for the small trail up the mountain so he could play with his friends. "Maybe, even play with Absol!" He thought.

Kenchi waited the elderly mans front room while he looked over the Kirlia. "Young man, could you go into my room and bring out my med kit, it's the room down the hall to the left." Kenchi nodded and went to retrieve the med kit. When he came back the man, Mr. Welsh if Kenchi had heard correctly set to work spraying some antibacterial liquid onto the many cuts the covered the injured creature, the wrapped several layers of gauze around it's stomach where a particularly deep gash lie. When he was done the man put some serum into a syringe and injected it into the Kirlia.

By this time the Kirlia had fallen asleep and was breathing regularly again. "Thank you sir, how much do I owe you for your services?" The old just waved his hands and said "bah, just let her sleep for a few weeks and help me out around the house while you are waiting in her to heal and I'll call us even." Kenchi said "Of course." The man motioned for Kenchi to follow him outside to the porch and motioned for him to sit. Kenchi sat as the man said, "You know It's customary to show your face when you're about to talk to someone." Kenchi hesitated before lowering his hood, surprising the man at how young he looked. At the look on his face Kenchi said "I'm 11 sir." The man said "Aren't you a bit young to be a trainer?" Kenchi said "Actually I'm not a trainer; I rescued the Kirlia from a group of Houndooms. Since I have only some basic knowledge of Pokémon medicine, I hurried over to the nearest town, which happened to be here." Kenchi gestured to the town.

Kenchi then remembered that he had forgotten about Haku. Looking around, he tried to find the kind boy. "If you're looking for young Haku, then you might want to try up the mountain." The man said as he took a sip of water. "Why would go up the mountain, isn't it dangerous?" The sighed as he said "Because that is where all his friends are." Kenchi gave him a questioning look. "I'm sure you noticed the looks you and him got on your way here." Kenchi nodded and said "Yea, I was wondering about that. The looks I got were probably because the town doesn't get many visitors, but the looks the kid was getting, was something else entirely. Why was he getting those looks?"

Welsh just sighed and said "He has a rare gift, and for it he is shunned. Here in our quaint little town people don't look for excitement or adventure. You are born here, you live and marry here, and you die here. No one here dreams contests or training. The few outsiders who do show are viewed with fear and suspicion. All that is, but young Haku. He dreams of leaving this town, to get away from the looks and adventure. You see, the gift he has is the ability to understand Pokémon. Each growl and whimper he can understand, each screech and roar is like music to his ears. It is thanks to this ability that he has befriended the wild Pokémon on the mountain, including a pack of Absol. He journeys up the slopes to play with the Pokémon and be his self, for even his parents are ashamed of him."

Kenchi suddenly stood and walked off the porch. "Where are you going?" Without turning Kenchi replied "To take him with me when I go. He has no human friends, so I shall be his friend." He turned towards the mountain and started up.

Haku clambered over a boulder and tumbled over into the path of a young Onyx. "Graahhoor" (Haku!). "Onyx!" Haku Squeaked as he wrapped his arms around his friend, or at least tried to. Onyx grumbled and nudged his friend's arm. Haku giggled and rubbed it's snout and began to tell him all about the stranger and his injured Kirlia. He had just finished when the Onyx grumbled and encircled it's friend as a strange robed figure dropped down in front of it. The figure stood and stared. Then to the Onyx's and Haku's surprise the figure knelt and said "I mean no harm great Onyx. I just wish to speak with the boy who comes up here." The Onyx rumbled as Haku peeked out and said, "What is it Mr?"

Kenchi dropped his hood to reveal to the nine year olds shock a boy that seemed to be only a year older than he was. "First off I'm 11, so don't call me Mr. Second I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. Third You can call me Kenchi." Haku watched as Kenchi stood then said I have an offer for you for when you come down. I'll be staying at the doc's until Kirlia has healed, so come see when you are ready." With that Kenchi turned and started down the path. After he had vanished decided to ponder what the new guy said later. For now he just wanted to play with his pokémon friends.

_~ Several hours later, in the mountainside_

The small boy was trekking up the mountainside, playing with some wild pokémon that knew him along the way. Since he was small, he managed to worm his way past several of the natural dangers of the mountains. Others, he got by simply by knowing his way around the mountainside as if it was his own back yard, which it practically was. He spent more time there than anywhere else, after all. As he worked his way up, he stopped to have conversations with some of the mountain pokémon. Several of them, though, would say things like _"__A__little__human__like__you__shouldn__'__t__be__coming__up__here__"_, _"__Isn__'__t__this__place__dangerous__for__you?__"_, and _"__You__should__be__careful__climbing__so__high__up.__"_

After a while of climbing, the little brunette decided to take a rest, sitting on one of the large rocks nearby. This was fun for him, spending time in the mountains. He smiled a little as some of the pokémon walked up to him to chat or play. To him, playing with them was more fun than playing with any human kid his age could ever be. However, even though he was having fun, the child kept glancing around the group of pokémon that were playing with him. He was looking for a specific one, well, three that lived there. He was pretty sure he was close enough to the top to be near their home, too. Well, they didn't always come.

Right as he got back to playing with the pokémon, a small pack of three Absols came walking up to him. He continued to play, but grinned at the Absols as they woke up. "Hello! I'm here to play with you again, today!" He could tell by the looks on their faces that the older, bigger Absols were worried about him coming up there, like the other pokémon. The smaller one, however, simply came up to him and barked greetings. "Hey there, Absol!" he said with a smile.

"_Haku!__It__'__s__good__to__see__you__again,__let__'__s__play!__" _the Absol barked.__

_"__Little__one,__get__back__here,__" _one of the elder Absols, a male by his bark, said, reigning in the young one. _"__Little__human,__Haku,__we__came__here__today__to__warn__you,__not__to__play.__We__'__ve__sensed__a__large-scale__disaster__that__will__be__coming__soon.__Flee__that__town,__go__where__it__'__s__safe.__"_

"_Try__to__take__as__many__other__humans__as__you__can__with__you,__"_ the other elder, a female, said.

Haku looked up at them, a little worried. He knew of the Absols' abilities to sense oncoming disasters. Because of this, and the way they always tried to warn people, people always mistook them as pokémon of misfortune. He gave a small nod. "I'll be able to come back and play again, right?"

"_Once__the__problem__has__settled__itself,__we__would__be__happy__to__see__you__again,__little__Haku,__"_ the female replied.

"I'll do my best to warn everyone, then!" Haku said, heading off and clamoring down the mountain. He had to let everyone know, even if they didn't believe him. It was the right thing to do.


End file.
